Bus Rides and First Kisses
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Kendall and Logan are riding in a bus, Kendall's bored, and the memory of their first kiss surfaces. Short little plot bunny that I wrote on a bus. Established Kogan. Fluffy of sorts.


**So, I'm currently on a bus, and I have two and a half hours to kill, so I'm gonna try and write this before I have to get off the bus.**

**I got this story idea because, well, I've been on buses for 4 hours now. Got on the bus at 7, and arrived in Chicago at 11, where I got onto a different bus that has wifi, but on the bus I was on earlier, there was a group of guys sitting next to me, and these two guys kept showing each other their phones and leaning in really close, and when we were like an hour away from Chicago, we were all tired and bored, and one of the guys laid his head on the other guys shoulder, and my brain went "FANFICTION!" which I couldn't write at the time because there was a nice old lady sitting next to me, and I really didn't want to have an old lady watching over my shoulder as I write Kogan.**

**Anyway, so after that boring piece of information, he's a Kogan oneshot.**

**WARNING: unedited. It's mostly just a quicky. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

"This is sooooo boring. I'm so bored. Completely, completely bored." Kendall repeated in a small whisper so only Logan could hear him.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to read." Logan said, flipping a page of _Looking for Alaska_. Kendall sighed deeply, sinking down into his seat, and pulling out his phone. He checked his twitter and was searching up random things on Google, before getting bored again and looking through his old pictures.

He finally stopped at one he'd taken about a year and laughed. He sat up straight in his seat on poked Logan in the shoulder. "Hey, Logie, remember this picture?" He laughed, holding the phone up.

Logan glanced up from his book and looked at the picture, before smiling widely. "I'd completely forgotten that. You still have that picture?" Logan shut his book and leaned against Kendall, still looking down at the phone.

"Yeah, I'd forgotten it too. But it's hilarious." He kissed the top of Logan's head. "And one of the best days of my life, I should say." He added on quickly.

The picture was a terrible one, everything was blurry and disfigured. Colors were everywhere, but Kendall and Logan could make it out. They had been on the beach at the time, it was from when they had first started dating. The sun had been setting, and Kendall wanted to take a picture of Logan and him in front of the water with the sun in the background. They had gotten all positioned and ready, and right when Kendall had taken the picture, and wave snuck up behind them and knocked them to the ground, blurring the picture and soaking the phone.

They had sat up in the water, both considerably wet from their sudden fall into the thin ocean. Logan had quickly pointed at Kendall and started laughing, and Kendall, feeling something off, reached up and felt about half of his wet hair sticking up in an odd angle. Kendall tossed his phone back onto the beach before knocking Logan back into the water, beginning wrestling match in the wet sand and waves.

When Kendall had Logan pinned beneath him, they're were officially soaked from head to toe, both of their hair sticking up in weird angles, and both laughing so hard their sides ached. Sand was sticking to places sand should never be, and eyes and throats burned from the salt water. But in that moment, with Kendall almost straddling Logan, the sun setting making the thin vail of water that surrounded them to a golden glow, and Logan staring up at him with shinning brown eyes and the brightest smile Kendall had ever seen, Kendall couldn't have imagined a more perfect moment. He'd leaned down and kissed Logan, forgetting about the uncomfortable sand and burning throat, forgetting about the growing tide that was bound to swallow them soon, because nothing matter for that one split moment, where everything just felt perfect.

Of course, he didn't forget about the growing tide long, because it came up behind them and gave Kendall a rather nice push, knocking him down from his position on his hands and knees and fully laying him against Logan. They blushed and quickly separated, Kendall pulling Logan to his feet and walking hand in hand back to where they had laid their stuff, retrieving Kendall's soaked phone on the way.

"I'm just glad the memory card survived." Kendall said, his arm now tightly wrapped around the smaller boys shoulder, who was now laying fully against his side.

"Me too." Logan answered, still grinning at the photo. "Too bad the picture ended up looking abstract."

Kendall laughed loudly, quieting down when somebody in the seat in front of him turned around and glared. Kendall just smiled and shrugged, and the person huffed before turning back around, making Kendall let out a few silent giggles. Logan hit him gently on the knee before opening his book back up. Kendall sighed, feeling the boredom returning after the short walk down memory lane and annoying fellow passengers.

"Hey Logie?" Kendall asked, uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yes Kendall?" Logan replied, just as quietly.

"Can you read out loud?" He asked, playing with the un-gelled hair on the back on Logan's neck. "I like listening to you, plus I'm bored."

Logan laughed and huffed at the same time, before curling into Kendall a little more and taking a deep breath. "'With a sigh he grabbed hold of his chair and lifted himself out of it, then wrote on the blackboard: How will we ever get out of this labyrinth of suffering? -A. Y.'"

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. The ending was abrupt. I finished it just as the bus driver told us we were arriving.**

**So yes, **_**Looking for Alaska **_**is a fantastic book that I just got, and I've been reading for a majority of these long bus trips, I figured I should throw it in there, because it's my story and I can. John Green is fantastic, if you haven't looked him up do so, he writes fabulously and he's popular on YouTube.**

**So, whatever, I'm tired, buses are annoying, my hotel bed is soft, and I'm slowly getting over my writer's block that I've had these past few months. I was almost finished with the next chapter of "The Plans Series", as some of you who might follow me on Tumblr saw, but then I had a brilliant idea for the chapter, so it's gonna take a little while longer to finish it.**

**Follow me on Tumblr: EverBelievingInMakeBelieve (WARNING: My posts are a majority of BBC Sherlock, BBC Doctor Who, Supernatural, and BBC Merlin. I love the BBC.)**

**-Saun**


End file.
